Our Last Kiss
by Lotus-Explosion
Summary: Bella learns of Edward's affair after he is in a car crash with his mistress. In the hospital Bella gives him their last kiss but Edward still loves her and is determined to win her heart back no matter how much she pushes him away. ExB M for Lemons


**AN: This is unbeta'd I need to get a beta really badly. I think I may submit to project team beta but if any of you want to beta please feel free to offer. This is a short chapter promise it picks up as the story goes on, the grammar is bad. It is late and I just needed to do this. I will probably go back over it tomorrow and see all the grammar errors like WHAT? O.o I just hope you enjoy the story.**

****I don't own Twilight, obviously it would have been very different if I did.

* * *

><p>I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even cry my cry got stuck halfway in my throat and it couldn't come out. Edward had been in an accident and was in critical condition. He shouldn't have been working late not now, not tonight, not when the weather was like this and I knew he did it all for me.<p>

"Mrs. Cullen can year hear me?" A cop spoke loudly into my face.

I suddenly got out of my paralysed state of shock. "Yes, I can." I whispered.

"He crashed on 4th the storm got really bad and his car lost control." She told me as she took the seat next to me.

I was physically shaking but then I realised Edward shouldn't have been there he didn't work near there, he had no business there and it was nowhere near his parents. "Are you sure?" I stammered out. "I mean Edward has no business there, are you sure it was his car?"

"Yes Mam." Her eyes changed, yes they were sympathetic but something changed it was like she was hiding something.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked with persecution in my voice, if it had to do with my husband I wanted to know.

"Mam calm down." She tried to calm me, to stop me from asking the question; she didn't want to tell me.

"NO!" I shouted, I felt anger rising from the pain. "Tell me! What aren't you telling me?"

"Edward, he wasn't alone in the car. There was a woman he was leaving the local hotel with her at the time." She told me putting her hand on my shoulder.

That moment I felt my heart fall out of its chest, disappear in a black hole. No it couldn't have been possible, of course not he wouldn't do that Edward loves me, he loves me. "No you must be mistaken, he wouldn't do that!" I argued with them.

She stood up and sighed "We are not here to debate the nature of his relationship with this woman Mrs. Cullen we're here to take you to see him if you want to see him."

"Of course." I answered quietly whilst my whole heart crumbled, he didn't love me anymore.

I rushed into his room, his family were already there. Esme crying over her son and when I walked in they all turned to me and when I looked at them is when I knew, they knew about the woman in his car.

I was hurting so much that I couldn't even bring myself to cry, I couldn't do anything. I didn't know whether to be angry at him or to be devastated, I just lost the love of my life whether he lived or died he didn't love or care for me.

"Bella." Alice cried and run up to hug me but I didn't return the hug I just stood at the foot of his bed frozen. She pulled away realising my awkwardness, she was my best friend and Edward's younger sister but I couldn't feel anything but grief at this moment. "Oh Bella I am so sorry." she cried some more.

"Alice it isn't your fault." I told her in a monotone voice, I failed to express overt emotion it was like I was on shut down. I had no idea what I was feeling or what I was supposed to be feeling.

When I looked over to Edward, to see him clearly is when the emotion hit. The tears leaked out of my eyes that moment but the anger and resentment did as well. Edward laying on that bed so helplessly the heart monitors the breathing aids everything wasn't right, he was my rock he couldn't die now. I needed him but then I realised he wasn't going to come back with me if he survived he wasn't going to love me, I wondered how long he's been pretending to love me whether it repulsed him everytime he touched me.

Was it vain of me to think of these things when he was dying?

All of us in that room, all 7 visitors stayed silent some just in thought some crying, the men trying to stay strong not to be seen to break down when their wives- his sisters and Mother were crying. I had no one to hold my hand, it felt wrong to even think of slipping my into his.

I finally broke the silence. "Can he hear us?" I asked.

"No, sorry Bella." Carlisle answered. "I am sorry but he is unconscious."

"Oh right. So he wouldn't know if I were to hold his hand?" I asked hopefully just one last time I would like to feel his hand wrapped around mine.

"No he wouldn't realise."

"Good, I get to hold his hands." I let out a small smile and took the seat next to his bed.

"Bella I sure if he could feel your hand he would love you to hold it." Rosalie his twin told me.

I let a sad laugh. "It isn't my hand he wants to hold."

"Bella-" Esme started.

"OH PLEASE WE ALL KNOW LET'S NOT BEAT AROUND THE BUSH!" I shouted, the anger rose from me it was the thought that he lied and cheated on me for god knows how long and I was there thinking of how wonderful he was to help me want to be a writer and stay at home for when we had children. When I realised I shouted at a dying mans Mother I was quick to apologise. "I am so sorry Esme, I am so so sorry for shouting at you."

"No dear it's understandable." She told me.

The awkward silence reared it's ugly head again as I was trying to pluck up the courage to slip my hand into his. I could hear the sniffles and the sobs from everyone around me. After a few moments I broke the silence, something was nagging at me I didn't care of think how inappropriate it would be to ask that at a time like that. "Did any of you know?" I looked to them looking for any sign of one of them knowing.

That was when I saw Emmett look away, Emmett was Edward's best friend he would have confided in Emmett whether it was guilt or bragging. "Emmett!" I gasped. "You knew?"

Rose turned to him looking pissed off but sad at the same time, "Is this true? Emmett did you know about his whore?" she asked outraged, Rose was fierce when she wanted to be.

Emmett hung his head in shame. "Belly I didn't know how to tell you, I've not known for long only like a month. I just didn't know what to do. Edward loves you still he told me, Bella he told me not to tell you so he could break it to you. I couldn't just go in and..."

"And what?" Rosalie snapped. "My twin was having an affair and you didn't tell me so I could have at least tried to talk some sense into him!"

"Rosie, Belly you've got to understand he felt awful about it-"

"He carried on though didn't he!" Rosalie snapped. "Poor Bella, what a horrible way for her to find out!"

I broke down that moment hearing others talk about it made it more real. "Oh Belly, I am so sorry!" Emmett apologised once again but that wasn't going to make the pain go away.

"Forget about it, you didn't force him into it!" I cried, I took one look at him and my heart broke once again how can he do this to me? I loved him my whole life, he pulled on my pigtails as a child, he bullied me but secretly kissed me in his garden at midnight, he was my first kiss, he was my first time; he was my everything.

"He should have told you!" Rose argued. "A man can't do that to his wife you know?"

"Of course he knows!" I snapped. "Please, I just can't take it." I apologised. "I just can't breathe, I can't do anything." I sobbed. "I just hurt."

"Bella, how about we give you some space and we return early in the morning?" Alice suggested. "I think you need some space and some alone time with Edward."

"You guys don't have to leave if you don't want to." I reassured them, I couldn't kick out the people that Edward actually loved for my selfish gain.

"I think that is a great idea." Jasper agreed with his wife. "We'll be back early in the morning."

"We will be back at around 6." Esme let out a polite smile. "Goodnight Bella." With that they all left, it was just me and Edward.

The morning sun shone through the window waking me up from the dreamless sleep I was in. I was curled up in the chair at Edward's side, like a good wife, like a dutiful wife there was something so 1800s wife about this, ignoring the affair and staying by his side.

I wasn't going to be that wife! No I wasn't.

I slipped my hand into Edward's knowing it'll be the last time and I moved the chair close to his side and I started to talk to him. "Hey there. It's Bella." I let out a laugh, I was pathetic. "I know about her you know?" I started to cry and it could be heard in my voice. "I know you don't love me anymore. I don't know why you felt you have to lie."

I paused, I didn't know what else to say that wouldn't destroy the remaining pieces of my heart. "I don't want you to die, I want you to live." I told him squeezing his hand. I looked at the clock to realise it was 5:45, Esme and the rest of the Cullens would be coming to visit soon. "Your family is coming soon, Edward. You won't have to deal with me, you'll be surrounded by the people you love. That'll be good."

"Edward I won't make your life miserable if you get out. I'll give you the divorce." I cried. "I'd do that for you." I sat there silently holding his hand.

Then Alice came before the rest of her family. "Hey." She greeted me.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"He's with the kids, he's coming after the school run. Mum and Dad should be here soon though as well as Emmett and Rose."

"Ok, well I am going now." I told her. I turned to look at Edward sleeping. I wanted to kiss him one last time, was it wrong? This would be the end of our relationship. I walked over to him edging closer Alice watched me thats when more tears streamed down and I placed a soft kiss on his lips. I could taste the tears, I wonder if he could taste them; they probably made him sick. "Our last kiss." I whispered to him. "I'll remember forever, even when I am old." I cried.

Alice just stared at me. "Bella he isn't going to die, he's so much better now."

"Alice even if he survives it'll be our last kiss. I am not coming back, he doesn't want me here, he doesn't love me anymore. I cannot do this, I won't visit him he needs his family right now."

"You are his family!" Alice argued.

"No I am not, not anymore. He doesn't care for me." I told her. "This is goodbye, Edward."

As I was walking past Edward's bed, I felt an arm grab me to stop me from leaving, it was Edward he was holding onto me. He then started mumbling. "No Bella, Tanya nothing, everything." I could only make that out from his mumbling. Her name was Tanya he wanted Tanya not me. Not me. I ran out of that hospital completely heartbroken.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! They are an addiction of mine. The more reviews I get the more likely I am to update (if there is limited reviews then there will be limited updates, I lose interest when the readers lose interest) Review if you love it or you hate it. <strong>


End file.
